


I Brought You My Bullets, You Gave Me Your Love

by YoukeyH (Vampisticated)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Community: hc_bingo, Gen, M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampisticated/pseuds/YoukeyH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time the sun sets, the emergency alarm rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Brought You My Bullets, You Gave Me Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hc_bingo**](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/) **[card](http://youkeyh.livejournal.com/6411.html)** under the prompt ‘Bullet Wounds’.

Central City has five hospitals that treat Weres since the world accepted that humans were not the only species that walk the earth. Storm district’s hospital in the second busiest and the one that Adam Lambert’s pack go to when they get injured. It was a Friday, and the whole day had been more relaxed compared to the past few days. Nobody needed heavy medical attention, human or Were.

   
By the time the sun sets the emergency alarm rings.  
   
Three ambulances and two vans arrived, carrying five people and three werewolves. Kris knows them; they’re from Adam’s pack. He rushes quickly to help and to see if the black haired alpha is one of the injured. He saw Adam get out of one of the vans looking a bit roughed-up but thankfully not severely injured helping a brown wolf get down. He recognizes the wolf as Tommy.  
   
“What happened?” Kris asks Adam frantically as he nears them.  
   
“Hunters. I think they were really looking for Weres since they have silver bullets in their guns. We stopped them before they got too close to the kids.” Adam explains as he helps Tommy walk to one of the beds in the treatment room.  
   
“Go rest in one of the free beds Adam, I’ll treat Tommy first.” He instructs him. He helps Adam get Tommy on the surgery table. He guides Adam on the bed nearest the table after, kissing him briefly on the lips. When he got Adam settled on the narrow bed he goes back to the Tommy who hasn’t shifted back yet due to the bullets still lodged in his arm and shoulders.  
   
-  
   
He tries to carefully pull out the second bullet, this time from Tommy’s arm. Which is a futile effort really, since he keeps on squirming and whining.  
   
“You know, you shouldn’t be really capturing bullets with your body if you can’t keep still while someone removes them.” Kris scolds him, taking advantage of the fact that Tommy can’t talk back until the whole process is over. He gets an answering growl though.  
   
“You know I’m only saying the truth. You act all tough and mighty but when its surgery time you revert back to a puppy.” Kris says. He gets a snort in return which he learned to interpret as ‘that’s not true’ which really is true, if you ask him.  
   
“Don’t give me that, you want me to send Cook here instead?” That got him to shut up, he grins. “Good wolfy.” And he pats the head in front of him which he knows he’ll pay for later, –the brown wolf licks his hand and nips his fingers playfully- or maybe not.  
   
When the third bullets been removed he instructed Tommy to shift so he could stitch the wounds, which will be easier without fur. A few seconds later, the wolf infront of him was replaced by a pale, slender blonde man instead. The fact that he was naked didn’t even bother Kris anymore. He’d seen Adam’s pack naked more times that he’d like to. Tommy isn’t an exception.  
   
“Dude, you know how rough Cook gets. I like you better. Not just because your Alpha’s mate.” The blonde says the moment he’s fully shifted back. His voice hoarse like what all Weres sound when they shift from Were to human. He’s grinning since he knows that Adam will hear what he just said. He hates being called Alpha.  
   
“Well, I guess I should rethink my methods then? So you wolves would think twice before injuring yourselves again.” He says while stitching one knife wound on the inside of Tommy’s arm. “This is like the second time this month guys, and it’s not even the second week yet.” He knows that both Weres were hearing what he’s saying.  
   
“You know he’s the Alpha, and were like his strike team. We’d always get injured.” Tommy answers in a matter-of-fact voice.  
   
“I’m really thinking of getting myself new friends.” He retorts. Both Weres snort at that. “And a new boyfriend.” That got him a low growl from the farther side of the room. “Like really, because if this continues I’d have a heart attack and be dead before I’m even thirty.”  
   
Tommy huffs at that. They all know he loves Kris and treats him like he’s one of them. “Fine. I promise to lessen the amount of injuries next time I come here.” He compromises. Though they all know that it won’t matter the next time they get into a fight.  
   
“Alright. Get off and go check out now. Take it easy though, don’t pull the stitches, I’ll make Cook stitch them back.” The last statement made the blonde man cringe as he gets off the table and out of the room.  
   
He walks next to where the Alpha that’s also his boyfriend is lying with closed eyes. The second he’s beside the bed, Adam opens his eyes and looks at Kris. He sits up and pulls Kris on the bed and to his lap. Kris carefully straddles his lap, unsure if his mate has injuries or not. When he’s settled on Adam’s lap, he surges forward to capture Kris’ lips in a heated kiss. He’s reluctantly released by Adam once the need for air was vital.  
   
“So, what’s this I hear about looking for a new boyfriend, huh?” He asks, raising an eyebrow for added effect.  
   
“Hmmm?” Kris replies, still a little daze from the kiss.  
   
Adam smirks. “Never mind.” He just goes back to kissing Kris again.


End file.
